To My Knees
by SlytherinConcubine
Summary: He was a nobody. A Hufflepuff. Then IT happened, Harry Potter was suddenly a Veela and who the hells idea was it for HIM to be the BWL mate? Veela!Harry. HarryOMC. Slash. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To My Knees**

**Summary: **_He was a nobody. A Hufflepuff. Then IT happened, Harry Potter was suddenly a Veela and who the hells idea was it for HIM to be the BWL mate? Veela!Harry. HarryOMC. Slash. WIP._

**Pairing: Harry/OMC (Andrew Pincey)**

**Notes: Veela!Harry. Major-Completely-AU. Slash. **

**Notes2: **This wont be long 5000 word chapters. short. sweet. Hopefully quick. If you do decide to flame please log in. I wont respond otherwise. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I'm brought to my heels... pushed to my knees... and my life is now firmly fisted in someone else's palms.

I was a no-body, just another hapless Hufflepuff. I avoided the lime light but I didn't cower. I just knew when to peek above the norm and that was my studies. I was third amongst my peers, second to a Slytherin followed by a Gryffindor.

My life was going according to plan, I had an apprenticeship lined up after my graduation, and an international pub hop scheduled for my last few months of freedom... all that went down the drain when the Boy-Who-Lived dropped from the sky during a quidditch practice.

Just HIS luck he hit a premature magical growth that just _happened_ to switch on latent Veela genes...

It gets better... guess who ends up being the poor sods destined mate?

o.O.o

Andrew Pincey.

The name drew a blank in Albus Dumbledore's mind. It wasn't a surprise considering he watched over hundreds of children scattered amongst the seven years, too many to count over the years. A recent picture of the young Hufflepuff showed average enough features, a face that could be lost amongst the masses. Hair slick back and braided as was custom in most wizard children. Andrew was quite intelligent, third beneath Malfoy JR and Hermione… not an easy feat that was for sure.

A vanilla folder rested against the school records, he had already glanced through the reports of the Pincey family and he was hesitant at best. Neutral, while admiral wasn't Light. Dark Wizards branched off here and there but in general the family never aligned themselves with blood purists or any of the Dark Lords that had popped out these last few centuries.

For a mate… Andrew Pincey would do. Not that he could change such a thing. It just made things much easier. Leaning back in his seat Dumbledore glanced at his old friend Fawkes, "The boy deserves happiness doesn't he?" Fawkes merely blinked, "We'll just watch but if…"

Fawkes shook his feathers and let out what could be considered a warning trill pausing Dumbledore's words. The old wizards lips quirked sadly.

"I know… bonds such as theirs shouldn't be tampered with." But they could be influenced, though he kept that to himself.

.

Andrew scowled, it wasn't a pretty look but it seemed appropriate. The bond of Veela's weren't breakable, it wasn't even one sided. He could easily turn the Gryffindor down but eventually his own magic would ache to be near his own personal nightmare. To be bound, against his will, wasn't anything he had expected.

Least of all to Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The _Prince_ of the Light side. Being bound wasn't the most terrible thing in the world just the circumstances made him want bring out his wand and contemplate a severing charm to his neck… but dramatics such as that wouldn't be appreciated. Mother would find a way to bring him back and murder him properly.

"Can you at least look at me?" The words were pathetic, begging.

"Not until you admit your place in this."

Harry sighed and dropped his head onto the table… and did it again… and again… "Just accept you're the submissive and we can move on."

Oh yes, a severing charm sounded just about right. "You can't be serious!" Andrew turned around, hands on his hips, "Look at us! I'm clearly the Dominant here. I'm taller…"

"By an inch."

"I weigh more…"

"Because you ate…"

"And I said so."

Harry merely stared. It had only been a couple of days since he found out he was a Veela of all things. Not full blooded enough to alter his appearance but enough for him to gain certain quirks. He had read up on what he could get his hands on but as he stood suddenly tired and irritated he knew his life was all about instincts now.

Animal instincts.

"Potter?"

Harry stood nearly eyes to eye, his posture straight and presence domineering. Andrew could feel it radiating off him and could only concede that his own position while not favorable was what it was. Harry moved himself forward forcing his mate to take a step back then another until he was flushed against the other and a bare wall keeping him from fleeing.

"Do you concede?" Andrew clenched his jaw, he was unable to say it so he nodded sharply. "Good." Harry leaned in, he wanted to taste…

"Mr. Potter!" the sharp retort broke through Andrew's haze and he shoved Harry away before moving quickly towards Professor McGonagall who was their current chaperone. Thank Merlin she was there, "Hands and **all** body parts are to remain on your person are we clear young man?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Her eyes moved to Andrew who blinked innocently, "I would like to remind you Mr. Pincey that antagonizing a Veela, let alone your own mate, isn't smart."

Andrew bared his teeth before he stormed away. If he stayed any longer he was liable to act out. Already he was on thin ice with his family, a scolding letter from a professor for language wouldn't do. He was just glad Harry hadn't followed him like some lost puppy.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: To My Knees**

**Summary: **_He was a nobody. A Hufflepuff. Then IT happened, Harry Potter was suddenly a Veela and who the hells idea was it for HIM to be the BWL mate? Veela!Harry. HarryOMC. Slash. WIP._

**Pairing: Harry/OMC (Andrew Pincey)**

**Notes: Veela!Harry. Major-Completely-AU. Slash. **

**Notes2: **This wont be long 5000 word chapters. short. sweet. Hopefully quick. If you do decide to flame please log in. I wont respond otherwise. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The flock of owls that had arrived put the others to shame. One right after another he received a mixture of howlers and notes. Stunned he could do nothing but sit there and just watch as his best mates scrambled to banish the red smoking envelopes and pile the regular hopefully non-violent notes to one side.

It seemed being the _destined_ mate to Harry Potter made you the '_luckiest bloke alive_' or the most hated person by the scorned rejected wizards and witches. It was baffling to see his picture plastered on every magazine and paper, it was embarrassing having four pages dedicated to his worthiness in Witch Weekly and questions to whether he was _good enough_.

He was fucking awesome thank you very much. He was a decent bloke, granted he never had a girlfriend or boyfriend but he knew how to be a gentleman, his mother made that a priority. Family had been instilled in him by his father and the accusations that he would no doubt cheat on the savior… for some unfounded reason, rubbed him the wrong way.

Adultery was a trait liable to lose your magic within the Pincey line. It was why since before the Dark Ages the family married for love due to a nifty curse from a scorned lover. Andrew glanced at Harry who looked apologetic yet not surprised. Potter was a magnet for the press, both good and bad.

"Feel free to help mate." Wayne grouched as he stabbed another red envelope causing it to catch fire and burst with a cut off screech. That was a close one.

"Cover me." He muttered.

From both his side Wayne and his other friend Megan scooted so they were snug against him. Snatching a random envelope from the small pile he let Megan nick his finger and using his blood he drew a pattern of symbols. The lines and swirls darkened in color and Andrew gently blew until embers appeared. Handing it to Wayne neither commented as black veins appeared on the back of his hand as his bleeding finger looked badly burned and blistered.

The envelope smoked, with what looked like a careless toss Wayne aimed into the heart of the flocking owls. He aimed his wand at it and with a silent command he shot a red beam directly at it causing it to explode. The birds scattered. Hufflepuff lost 100 house points but the owls did stop coming.

.

Healing spells, weren't a thing either of them knew. Andrew cursed his luck as he dragged his feet to the last person he wanted to heal him. Madame Pomfrey. While the basic spells they knew, all it had accomplished was healing the blisters but his finger was still charred and the veins were pulsing bringing his hand to a level of pain he couldn't ignore anymore.

As he entered the infirmary alone Andrew had a few minutes at most to perfect a lie. Madame Pomfrey was under strict obligation to inform any mate of a Veela of his admittance and she was quick to usher him to a bed when he waved his hand.

Six minutes and 29 seconds later Harry Potter barged in.

Oh the Joy.

"What happened?" Harry sat close, body taught, his anxiousness was unnerving.

Alexis glanced over, his hand was at his side soaking in a potion. "Potions accident." And like that Harry relaxed and smiled.

"Do you blow up potions often?"

It was an easy lie, it should've been nothing but for some odd reason he felt guilty. "I know my strengths, potions I'm all theory."

"More than me." Harry peered into the murky depths of the basin, "Does it hurt?"

"It did. Now it's numb… and tingly."

"What were you working on?"

"Uh… extra credit?"

Harry's look was amused and Alexis was nervous for a moment, he was a horrible liar. "Ouch."

"Yea. I'm partnered with this Ravenclaw chick. She refuses to let me stir the cauldron but I'm good with my knife skills and my essays end up being Passable. With Snape that's good enough."

"Lucky you. I'm usually paired with Malfoy."

"Could be worse, I heard Longbottom isn't the most favorable pick." The two shared an easy smile, "So… how's your Veela training going?"

"Alright. Fleur says most everything will be instinctual but meditating will help just in case I happen to sprout wings and a beak."

"But I thought you couldn't transform?"

"I shouldn't but I also shouldn't be a Veela but I am. With me its best to just play it safe sometimes."

"She said anything about me?"

Harry scuffed his shoe on the stone floor, "A few things."

"Nothing bad I hope?"

"No, not really." Harry hesitated before plunging forward, "You're always with those two aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Hopkins and Jones. They're… friends?"

"Best friends. Almost family."

"Good."

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"Because they're dark." Alexis head swiveled, green met blue and it was suffocating. "Are you a Dark Wizard?"

Dark? Light? In the end it did matter to some. Not everyone but this was Harry Potter, of course it would matter to him. It was easy to lie about a stupid binding charm but this. This he couldn't. "Would it matter?"

"Are you?"

"Yes. I am." And Harry frowned before looking away. It felt like he was punched in the gut. A well of anxiety slammed into him. Mates or not he couldn't change himself. He refused to! "What happens now?"

"I, I don't know."

Alexis scoffed, "Of course you do. I'm Dark and I practice the Dark Arts. I refuse to be anything but a Dark Wizard so you can crawl your way back to Dumbledore and if that coot does anything to me let him know he will pay for it in the end."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"What does Dumbledore have to do with anything?"

"Oh come off it Harry. That man says jump you say how high. He beckons and you go running."

"I do not!" Harry glared.

"Yes, you do! It's always Dumbledore this or that. If not him it's Hermione, Ron, this person and that person. Where the hell is Harry Potter?" Harry's mouth was parted but no sound escaped him, he looked baffled and lost. "Before I didn't care but now I do. We're mates and all I ever hear are these stories of you running off being some hero to people who do nothing but shove you around. For Morgana's sake you're a Gryffindor. You're a grown ass man. Say no!"

"I…"

"Better yet tell people to fuck off. Take some responsibility for yourself, it's like you're coasting. What's your likes besides quidditch?"

"Uh…"

"Dislikes besides Slytherin?"

"Um…"

"I bet you haven't even picked up a book about magic at all have you?"

"I have History of Magic!" Harry defended feebly.

"Which I bet is in your trunk and you've yet to read it." Harry couldn't answer because it was true. "What's your plans after Hogwarts?"

"I… I don't know. To be honest I never thought much of it what with Voldemort…"

"Oh _him_."

"Yes, **him**. I have to deal with **him**, I can't just run off and do what I want. I wish I could be like any other student but I can't, I have to deal with a Dark Lord trying to kill me every year and if not him then someone else is trying to kill me."

"Oh boo hoo. So you're going to let _them_ rule your life?"

"They're after my life."

"Periodically." Harry blinked, "Look I'm not saying your life is daisies or you should take stupid risks but you should live your life. You shouldn't let others live it for you or dictate it."

"I live my own life."

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry snapped, "I'm emancipated, I can do as I see fit."

"Truly?"

"Yes!"

"Then prove it." Andrew dared.

"How?"

"Well… Hogsmeade weekend is soon. Let me take you out, with your status we'll be able to go anywhere as long as we're back by curfew."

"I don't think…"

"That it won't be allowed?" A smile played on Andrew's lips, "Of course it won't. For anyone else it's whatever but for **you**, you have to answer to a couple of people."

"I do not!"

Andrew leaned in, "Then prove it." It was dirty but no one said he had to play nice? Licking his lips Andrew watched as Harry's nostrils flared as those penetrating green eyes dilated. "Let me…" and Harry swooped in catching the younger Hufflepuff by surprise.

TBC

* * *

FYI: Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones are real characters in the H.P. Books. I'm just using and abusing them and creating a profile beyond words on a page. They're also Half-Bloods.


End file.
